


Playing With Fire

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-22
Updated: 2008-06-22
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Tim and Abby know they are playing with fire.





	Playing With Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

He knew he was playing with fire when he asked her for a second date.

He knew he\\\\\'d fallen in love.

She was different from him; he knew that.

He knew she would break his heart.

He only hoped she\\\\\'d be around to put it back together again.

She knew she was playing with fire when she agreed to a second date.

She knew she\\\\\'d fallen in love.

He was different from her; she knew that.

She knew she would break his heart.

She only hoped he\\\\\'d stay around long enough to allow her to put it back together again.


End file.
